


Black Sheep

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Experimentation, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, and obiwan, and that is not the case, au'ish of the wrong jedi arc/episode, edit: so i realized it made it seem like, i meant it as father/friendship ways but, i was shipping ahsoka with plo anakin, in a romantic way, she's honestly just trying to get by now, sith ahsoka (kind'a not really--just sith powers), sorry for any confusion, the tags made it looks otherwise so i just did away with them, which is not the case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: AU. In which Ahsoka is captured by the Separatists during her flee from the Republic and the Order. After months of unknown experiments conducted on her by Dooku and Sidious, she finally breaks free and runs off,  attempting to start a new life while staying hidden from the Order and the Separatists, and  trying living with the side effects of whatever the Separatists did to her.





	Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my mind for a while now! A "what if" fic for Ahsoka during her false conviction. I hope you enjoy! I hope there are no errors, I've proofread so there should not be!

Dooku had not expected Ahsoka to be fully sane after the procedures . For so many months he was able to bend her mind until she became his bland, emotionless puppet—the hazardous weapon the Separatists so desperately needed. So that morning, when he entered the operation room to retrieve Ahsoka, he did not find it out of the ordinary when she was standing there waiting for his arrival. However, what he did not expect was for her to attack him while his back was turned, laying a dangerous blow to his tail bone rendering him immobile.

The plan was for her to be revealed to the Republic that day, as a Sith apprentice and a weapon against the Jedi, but Ahsoka made sure that would not happen. She had gathered all her will power up to this point and broke free from Dooku’s mind control, bringing her to this point. To the point of her freedom, and gazing upon Dooku’s limp body, Ahsoka walked over him and across the threshold.

Now she knew it was her chance to escape, her _only_ chance so she had to do this right.

As she ran down the corridors she attempted to gather just where she was. Aside from the small room she’s grown used to for months now, this whole base was foreign to her. Ahsoka could tell that this was, at the least, a Separatists base as she cut a corner and nearly came in contact with battle droids. Months of torture had ruined many things but not her senses. Ahsoka was quick to move out of their line of sight, finding a wall to hide behind. In silence she waited as they marched away in unison, the sound of their clanking vanishing with them. It was then she took a step and carefully peered into the clearing. When the droids were no longer in sight, Ahsoka made her move and ran.

 _I have to steal a ship, I have to escape._ Ahsoka thought to herself. Once that step was complete,  she could move on, and find a home.  A home away from the Separatists, Dooku and this torture. The more Ahsoka pondered the more she realized that she’d also have to hide from the Order as well, for they too were her enemy. With that thought , Ahsoka found her mind drifting and her focus lost. She reflected on everything that had happened months before this; her expulsion from the Order ,her looming death sentence and her attempt at proving her innocence. It had all been unresolved when the Separatists took her, and she knew that it would never be resolved. The Order and Republic still saw her as a terrorist and she could not change that, she couldn’t even try.

She had hoped that the Order believed her to be dead, that way she could start anew.

Yet regardless, it still hurt after all this time, she still missed the Order. She missed her family. It was the thought of seeing Anakin, Rex , Plo and Obi Wan again that kept her alive during various session of tortures and experiments, but now she realized if she valued her life she could never see them again.

As she mentally mourned her loss, she felt a burning in her chest, a strange sensation that grew stronger with her sadness. She had felt it before somewhere but could not remember now.

“There is the experiment! She has escaped, we must inform Count Dooku!” The voice cut through the wind, forcing her back into reality. Ahsoka heard the all to familar voice a Separatist battle droid from behind. Mentally cursing for losing focus, she turned and realized a great number running toward her from down the corridor. Much to her dismay there was no cover or any place to hide. Before she knew it a frenzy of blaster bolts hurdled her way, scorching her makeshift prison clothes and damaging her skin.  

Ahsoka barely had time to think, and In defense, extended a hand hoping to push them back with the force. However, something else happened. That burning energy in her body grew in intensity with every step the droids took and not only did many of them fly back, but they also began to explode. They had _each_ blown up in individual fireballs. Nothing but ash was left in their wake. For a few moments, she held that position, hand outstretched. Too shocked to do anything else, all she could do was stand there finally making more sense of what Dooku and his master had planted inside of her.

However, realizing that she was wasting far too much time standing around, Ahsoka continued her journey down the many lit corridors until she at last reached the ship port. The amount of battle droids around the area was concerning but Ahsoka now knew it was possible for her to destroy them without much effort , and as she came into the clearing that is what she did.

A fair amount of droids noticed her, yet she handled them the same way she did the ones from before. They were disintegrated within seconds. Next she headed toward a lone ship and quickly boarded. There were luckily no droids on board, making it easy for Ahsoka to quickly maneuver and get herself settled. Albeit rusty from months of capture, she was still able to perform a successful takeoff and quickly make the jump to hyper space.  

Before the jump, Ahoka had cleared the current coordiants and inserted random ones instead. Far away from Courscant, this was a system she’d flown through with Anakin months ago. When she got into the system orbit she’d find a random planet and land.  Hopefully then, she could start over and rid herself of whatever Dooku done to her.

As the ship moved at a steady pace, Ahsoka’s eyelids started to droop and steadily she began to fall asleep. It was a much-needed rest after what she’d been through.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_“Her body cannot withstand the energy Master, we must end the treatments.” A firm voice spoke from above Ahsoka, and though her eyes were barely open she could stikk make out the aged body of Count Dooku. He stood still like a statue, his arms crossed as he glared at a figure on the other side of the room._

_“So many would have died by now, but she still lives. We will administer more poison to her mind, more torture until the experiments are complete. She will become my minion and will be the ultimate Separatists weapon. Proceed with the torture.”_   _The frigid voice from the other side of the room, Dooku’s master, spoke.  “Proceed with the session, soon everything will be complete.”_

_“Yes, Master.” Dooku responded, as he slowly held his hand over Ahsoka’s head._

_Ahsoka, strapped to an operation table could not make sense of what was happening. She could still see Dooku, and she heard the humming of a droid engine next to him but that was it. As his hand hovered above her, she began to feel a burning sensation like fire, running  through her veins and her mind began to spin in endless circles. Before she knew it, she had lost consciousness._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When Ahsoka woke she’d noticed that she’d left hyper space.

Exhausted and disoriented, it was far too late to change course when she realized she’d come into orbit of a nearby planet in the system. Yet that was the least of her concerns. The ship she’d stolen only had enough fuel to get to its checkpoint where it would eventually refuel there. She was certain she’d gone far off course and now there was an alarm sounding from the control panels warning her of the low fuel.

Ahsoka felt the descend of the ship as it grew closer to the planet’s atmosphere, and by then it was too late. She knew this ship wouldn’t be able to make it and within seconds, it began a steady freefall to the planet’s surface. At this time, more alarms and sirens were blaring and Ahsoka attempted to look around for spare fuel even though she knew that it would not help her at this point. After a few seconds passed and she struggled to return to her seat , she paled when she realized just how close she was to land. It was then evident to her that if she stayed in the ship, the crash would kill her instantly. If she wanted to survive, she’d have to flee the aircraft before it hit the ground. And that is what she did.

When in midair the ship momentarily steadied itself and Ahsoka quickly fled from the escape hatch. The ship went one way, she went another. Ahsoka had not used the force to cushion her landing in months yet there was no time to hesitate. To the best of her abilities, she maneuvered her force to soften her fall and eventually hit the ground hard, back first. The landing was painful, making it nearly impossible for her to breathe or even move. When she tried to sit up, it resulted in a sharp sting emitting down her spine and to her legs.

If she could scream she would , but it was as if the air had been knocked right out of her.

She lay there, trying to regain herself and think of the next step—where would she go from here? She attempted to make sense of the setting around her but she could see nothing, she only heard screams and shuffles, as if people were running away. Her mind then reverted back to the pain. And before she knew it, she started to lose conscience.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So a rundown of this chapter! Ahsoka was captured by the Separatists during her flee from the Order and the Republic and was brought to Dooku and Sidious. She was then tortured and experimented on until almost losing her own conscience. The hope was to make her the ultimate separatists weapon, which they were close to, but they couldn’t’ win over her mind. I will go over her powers and her abilities in the chapters to come in addition to going over how she ended up in separatists custody! Anyway, I hope you liked it! please comment and tell me what you think I’d be so grateful!


End file.
